Dawn Breaking
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: The heartless Hojo plunges into a helpless victim, determined to wreak inexplicable havoc on the world. Old Snake is incessantly tormented by memories of Hojo, but a precious heart has pledged undying love. Zack Fair/Old Snake!


Welcome to 'Dawn Breaking'. This little ditty was born today because of two epic masterpieces: the 'Ebla' song of E.S Posthumus and Tomb Raider Underworld. The Resident Evil series also gave its hands to the composition of Dawn's notes, closely followed by the miraculous creations of Square-Enix. This tale does not center on the beloved Leon/Snake couple, but around another couple of effervescent elevation. The couple I speak of is the Zack Fair/Snake couple. XD

This tale heralds the future of the Guardian Angel saga. Along with Faith Connors, Leon Scott Kennedy and Dante, Zack will share a momentous love story with the one and only Snake. Here is just a taste of what's to come, from yours truly.

**Disclaimer: Aside from an undying devotion to MGS4, and a copy of the previously mentioned game, I hold no ownership over Konami's legend. The same also applies to Zack Fair's world.**

**Warning: If you're allergic to either boy/boy love, or the idea of Snake exhibiting emotion, please walk elsewhere.**

I bet you've already figured out which form of Snake I'm using. XD That's right-it's Old Snake! XD He's just darling, isn't he?

* * *

Something kept him up at night. Something haunted his every move, whispering the aches of his heart straight into his ears. Something nullified each and every one of his senses, far more powerful than the consequences of lifelong smoking-and even more perilous than FOXDIE. His hardened arteries, exhausted heart and withering frame were mere slaps on the wrist, compared to the foreign substance flooding his body. As that substance engulfed him, though, he abhorred all qualities of his existence. He wished he could regain lost youth, torn apart by his own reflection.

He couldn't stop thinking about those eyes, even as hands probed him. He couldn't divert his heart from those eyes, even as cruel souls threatened to destroy him. His mind never walked away from a pair of blue eyes, even as Professor Hojo penetrated every line of his defenses. The psychotic being vowed to make his imprint on him, and so he did-passing him off to another one of his experiments. Once both assailants had their fun, they ridiculed his quivering state. They laughed, mocked and pointed as he quivered before them, eyes overflowing with tears. Until they had plunged deep into his body, he had never known such pain. He had been unfamiliar with the anguish of violent violation…until Hojo drove himself deep into his body. Even then he did not remove his mind from certain blue eyes, heart calling out for the sight of wings.

He knew of Hojo's intentions. In Hojo's abode, he was the guest of honor. He could have been easily disposed of, as Hojo happily explained-in vivid detail. However, he was kept around for entertainment purposes. He wore nothing about his body, save for a leash. As all of Hojo's 'guests' were, he was completely devoid of clothing-and stripped of pride. The effects of FOXDIE weren't heeded, let alone the basic needs of a human. And whenever he displayed signs of exhaustion, defiance or anger, he received a vicious shock through his collar. The shock always brought him to his knees, but did his gracious host care? Not in the slightest. As a matter of fact, Hojo kicked him until he rose to his feet-convulsive from pain and frost.

Life was a blurry cloud. He only knew a set of warm, heavenly blue eyes-and the wings of salvation.

Those wings lifted him away from Hojo in a matter of hours. He believed his imprisonment to last for a thousand epochs, but thankfully reality was much sweeter. But for epochs on end, he knew only those sweet blue eyes. He longed for, craved and cared only for soft blue eyes. A loving otaku diagnosed him with Separation Anxiety, which accompanied a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Being away from those blue eyes gave birth to paranoia, even if the separation was only several minutes long.

Zack made promises. He vowed to stand as a hero, determined to support a small family. He endowed undying support onto Hojo's 'sweet peach', rarely leaving his side. He endowed the same support to an otaku and his newly adopted daughter, who clearly cared for Hojo's peach more than anything. The otaku, who was affectionately referred to as 'Otacon', frequently sobbed over his best friend for several reasons, requiring much more attention than the little maiden. Not only was he out of his dear friend's sight, but a brutal case of emotional trauma was at hand. Snake had a zero tolerance for human contact-unless the contact was initiated by Zack. He saw Otacon as an immense threat, eyes widened with limitless fear whenever his friend attempted to reach him. One particular encounter resulted in so much agony, the otaku just had to throw his arms about the screaming, wailing soldier. Snake's screams were reduced to whimpers, installing relief into a teddy bear's heart. Once the old legend became spasmodic, though, Otacon made an instant call for Zack's presence. Zack rushed onto the scene, and Snake quickly fell unconscious. Three days passed before an awakening, filled with the guilt and sorrow of an inconsolable otaku.

Luckily, those three days paved a path to relief. A pair of tearful eyes fluttered open to meet sunshine, returning to reality after a long stay in oblivion. The rush of sunlight poured shock into an old male's soul, for he did not expect to meet the sun's luminosity. He expected the cold hands of Death to take him, but at least he could have awakened in the Nomad. He was in no condition to withstand any surprises, weaker than a feather.

"Hey there. I'm glad to see you're finally awake. I missed you."

Guilt made a devastating landing. No longer was his mind enshrouded in a cloud. He knew all too well the damage he had caused, including the damage he had inflicted upon Otacon. Otacon. Where was he?

And then there was Zack. The beautiful, endlessly loyal Fair was right at his side, smiling as if he had just awakened from a catnap. "Where am I?" he asked, alarmed by the sound of his voice. He voice seemed to come from a completely different source, strange and distant. He received an answer with the tenderness he held so dearly.

"Balamb Park. Don't worry-you're in safe territory. Plus, you're in good hands."

'I know', a set of warm eyes said, smiling at the younger male. Affection, although tainted by insecurities, roared upon Snake's wrinkled face. "I thought it would be a good idea to bring you out into the sun," the Fair continued, exuding ethereal kindness onto a weary soul. Every syllable out of his mouth blessed Snake's heart, wrapping it up in sugary sweet serenity.

"You've been locked up for so long. I want you to breathe from now on."

Snake examined himself, observed by an enchanted liberator. With the inquisitiveness of a canine he studied himself, discovering the clothes about his body. 'I can't believe I even remember what clothes are,' he thought as his eyes absorbed a strangely familiar outfit. It wasn't one of his modest outfits, but it was an outfit he knew well. It was-

Zack's.

His heart stopped, carrying a cauldron of explosive shyness. His body welcomed the presence of Zack's garments, savoring their fragrance and warmth. Just as he expected, the fearless warrior smelled of Heaven. He smelled of clouds, air and crystal blue freedom. Meanwhile, Zack wore the clothes of Solid Snake. To be precise, he was clothed in Snake's OctoCamo suit (thanks to the persistence of Sunny). He even had on the bandana.

"Where's Sunny? Otacon?"

"They're hanging out with Yuffie," Zack explained, always an exhibitor of casual energy. "They're gearing up for a trip. You know, I think Yuffie's got a thing for Hal. He can't pull her off, and she calls him 'cuddly bunny'."

"Reminds me of someone I know," an old legend muttered underneath his breath, referring to Zack's ardent admirer."What about this trip? Where are we going?"

Exuding ever-flowing radiance through a smile, Zack scooted closer to Snake. "We're heading off to the ruins of Gaea," he said, voice soft and invigorating. Every syllable he produced was a burst of oxygen to Snake's lungs. The Fair gently draped his arms about his withering frame, adding to the coals of fiery embarrassment. Blushing cheeks were caressed by loving, gentle hands.

"I have a friend that lives there. Name's Belial. He'll help us once I reel him in."

Confusion sprouted on Snake's face, giving his adorable features a frown. "We're going after another one of your summon monsters," he stated, trying to explain the situation to himself. Unfortunately, comprehension didn't kick in.

"Huh. I still don't understand the whole deal behind your pals, but I guess I'm not meant to."

"They like you," Zack replied, head nuzzling the other's neck. "That's all you need to know. With that piece of knowledge, there's nothing for you to fear. You have every one of them on your side."

Silence walked between them, bringing them closer together. Two pairs of eyes melted into each other, both pairs glowing with sunshine. "How long have you been with me?" an old soldier asked, eyes purring. Zack gave forth a playful frown, pretending to dive into a difficult dilemma.

"Hmm. I don't know. I'd say about…three hours."

"That's not what I meant. How long have you been with me, Zack?"

"Two weeks," the Fair replied gently, eyes shining with warm brilliance. "I'll stay by your side for a million ages, if you'll allow me."

Light, brilliant and warm, flooded Snake's eyes. Sadness tainted those same eyes, filling them with pain he could not handle. Birds flew up above, holding a vigil over him as he expressed deepest concerns. "I don't want you to," he said, although his yearning for Zack's presence was evident. It throbbed like a pulsating wound, raw and vulnerable against the smallest winds.

"I don't want you to remain near me."

Zack rarely gathered steel, but Snake's words produced another rare occasion. Onto his face it went, forming a frown. "That's too bad," the stalwart soldier said, adamant about remaining on his ground. "Nothing you can say will persuade me to do otherwise."

"I thought you needed my permission?"

The Fair's blue eyes poured into Snake's soul, clear yet deep with emotion. "Yeah, but that was before I realized what argument you'd give me. Belial himself won't be able to tear me away now. And now that I think of it, asking for your permission was ludicrous. I'm not leaving your side, even if Hell itself threatens to kill me. I shouldn't have left your side back then. If I hadn't, that filthy prick Hojo wouldn't have swiped you."

A smile spread across the old male's face. Zack was rarely one to use expletives, let alone the basics of harsh language. Whenever he expressed fierce anger, it was almost comical. "You had to leave me," he said gently, words mixed in with laughter. "Duty called, remember? You _are_ a part of SOLDIER."

Those weren't the right words. Anger lit up the Fair's gentle features, raging within his eyes as the flames of a dragon. "It doesn't matter if I'm the right hand man of the President," he snapped, vibrant fidelity flooding his voice. "I had no right to abandon you. And because of my actions, you were…"

Words trailed off into nothingness, dragged into a muddy black pit of pain. Snake watched as Zack lowered his head, face throbbing with unspeakable pain. Zack had taken every last drop of his pain and made it his own, suffering from the worst horrors imaginable. He looked as if he had been stabbed a thousand times, and could do nothing but bleed to death. An old hero wished to comfort him, but before he could drape his heart about the other, Zack beat him to the punch. "Leaving you again would be a crime punishable by death," he said, determined to take his own life if a certain crime was committed. "I can't do it again, for any reason. I'd rather drown that have you suffer like that again."

"Zack…I'm not exactly a golden charm of good luck. Hojo isn't finished, and…well…there's…he told me…about…"

"About what?"

It was Snake's turn to lower his head. "About…Sephiroth," he replied sadly, speaking as a crestfallen child. "Hojo wanted to…introduce him to me. And we weren't going to share tea and crumpets. That much I can tell you."

If the old soldier had said anything else, Zack surely would have exploded. The mere mention of Hojo's name was enough to set his fuse on fire, but to hear of another abomination? It was just too much. An infant could have figured out Hojo's plans. He certainly figured them out in a heartbeat. What else could Hojo want to do with Sephiroth and Snake-two of the world's greatest 'creations'? He was a psychotic, mentally depraved scientist! "He'll die before he touches you again," the Fair vowed, placing hands onto the older male's shoulders. Snake blushed violently, feeling as if he had fallen into an old-fashioned romance novel. Zack was from the school of chivalry, so it made perfect sense.

"I'll let him fuse me with Sephiroth. I'll let him do whatever the hell he wants, as long as he stays away from you!"

The mere thought of losing Zack set Snake's heart on fire. Destructive flames tore away at the old one's heart, threatening to suffocate him. "That won't work," he whimpered, tears gracing his horizons. A familiar ailment began to riddle him, sending coughs amidst his words.

"It won't work. _I don't want you to leave me, dammit!"_

"But-"

_"No! What part of 'I don't want you to leave me' can't you understand?! I don't want you to go!"_

Tears flooded his eyes, drowning out all words. Sobs bubbled forth, clouding his eyes and crushing his heart. He soon found himself drawn into a tender embrace, but found no comfort. A hand began to run through his hair and over his back, issuing the softest of sunlight. Through their contact, warm waves flooded between their souls. Zack's body always issued calming, sweet waves to Snake's tired frame. Unfortunately, their intended effect was null and void. Distress was much too high to permit the flow of relief. "Look at what I've done," a gentle voice said, breaking a five-minute long absence of words. "I've made you cry again. I claim to love you, but all I ever do is make you cry."

That wasn't it. That wasn't it at all. Snake wanted to tell him that. He actually wanted to shove the words down Zack's throat. But he couldn't speak. He could hardly breathe. It wasn't Zack, though. He might have been dumb enough to love him, and might have been dumb enough to sacrifice everything (life included) for him, but Hojo's intentions weren't his fault. Nothing was his responsibility.

"I don't have the right to love you, after putting you through so much pain," Zack went on, voice stricken with the greatest degree of grief. He spoke as if he had just been placed on Death Row, without the slightest bit of evidence to solidify his crime. "Hojo abused you because of my carelessness. You felt lonely in my absence, and now I've upset you again."

"I'm not asking you to babysit me," a puppy whimpered, wrapping his arms around the other's chest. "I'm just asking you to stay with me. That's all I want. Even if I don't deserve you, it's all I want. Zack…if you leave me, I'll…"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," a member of the SOLDIER army promised, caressing a sobbing Snake's back. "I'm staying with you, regardless of what comes our way. I'm never leaving you again…Dave. I love you too much…to let you go."

* * *

"Do you ever sleep? You know, in a bed?"

At the sound of Yuffie's voice, Dr. Hal Emmerich stiffened. He instantly assessed his condition in a trice. He had fallen asleep underneath a tree, laptop off to the side-fully functional. True to form, he gathered himself in a jittery manner-bringing a warm smile to the ninja's face. "Pardon me, Miss Kisaragi," the otaku said nervously, his gentle voice fluttering to the treetops.

"I'm awfully sorry. I had no idea I-"

"No," the maiden said, giving his nose a gentle poke. It was an affectionate gesture she frequently used on him. "Of course you didn't. You're always dozing off, slumped over trees, stairs and chairs! Do you even know what a bed is?"

"Well, yes! Of c-c-course I d-d-do! It's just…well, th-th-there's so much to do, with Hojo after us, and now we've got this trip of ours-I hardly know where we're going, and…there's just so much to understand!"

Yuffie was rarely one to express concern, but she frequently gave it to Hal. Her face became a soft, childlike portrait of youthful compassion, filled with devotion. "There's so much to worry about, in your book," she said gently, yearning for the chance to throw her arms about him. He looks so frail, the poor thing! I bet he hasn't slept properly in months!

Hal nervously returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose, then retrieved his laptop. "I…I'm awfully sorry, Miss Kisaragi," he repeated shyly. "I had no intention of falling asleep on you. I'll continue with the preparations right away!"

The maiden frowned, putting her hands upon her hips. "I bet you'd make a living as an event planner, but I don't like the way you work. You overwork yourself, Hal! Don't tell me you don't know what the word 'relax' means, either!"

She earned laughter, but it was awfully fragile. "He always says that about me," the otaku said, lifting his glasses (a common habit). "He tells me to relax just as often as you do. Well, he hasn't told me that lately, but…he used to. A lot."

She knew who he was referring to. She knew of the one Hal spoke of, and it happened to be an extremely precious friend-a friend Hal loved more than life itself. She knew how much he worried over Snake, fearing for his life every second of the day. It was hard for her to fathom the depth of their love, for she had been without an intimate connection for ages on end. However, she could comprehend the scope of their bond. They were tied together for eternity, wrapped up in each other's hearts-even if their hearts were occasionally shrouded in darkness.

_I wish there was something I could do. No, there has to be something I **can** do! I can't just sit here while Hal suffers! He wants to help Snake, but he doesn't believe he can! I'll just take matters into my own hands, and figure out things for myself!_

"Miss Kisaragi, is everything all right?"

"Oh! Peachy keen! You know me. Never down with a frown!"

_I've got connections. I'll sort things out. And before he knows it, Snake will be back on his feet-ready to kick Hojo's ass without all of the wrinkles!_

* * *

This project was composed to the cinematic, awe-inspiring 'Ebla'. I posted the link to that song in my profile. XD The AMV actually inspired this project as well. I used a lot of inspirational material.

This is a hint of what's to come. I could transform this into Zack's grand adventure, for there's enough material to mold into a full-grown flower. Yuffie's determined to save Snake's life, but how will she accomplish that? Will she actually be able to rid his body of the FOXDIE virus? Is she really in love with Hal, or will another maiden steal his heart?

No, seriously. I don't know who to pair Hal with. Tifa and Aerith would be immaculate roses for our beloved otaku. Yuffie would be an out-of-the-box choice. Help meee! XD

And what of Zack? What of the love that binds him to Snake? Will Hojo reclaim his 'sweet peach'? Will Zack be able to protect what he holds most dear? What of Belial? Will he agree to help the party of heroes?

Stay tuned for more action, love and drama. 2009 is definitely the year of Solid Snake. Where will love take him? At the very end of the road, which of Snake's angels will reign supreme? Will it be Faith (Mirror's Edge), Leon Scott Kennedy, Zack Fair or another? XD I'm actually planning the future as I speak, thanks to the epic music of my new friends. XD Here are skimpy notes for upcoming projects.

Gateway to Heaven: Zack Fair/Old Snake. Will continue after Heavenly Hymn. Refresh your memories of 'Dawn' to get a glimpse of Zack and Snake's future. You can definitely expect Hojo to wreak havoc on our lovers. Sephiroth will join the parade, and what of Snake's beloved brother? He's actually another dilemma I'm having, along with Hal's chosen maiden. XD

Babylon: MGS/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Sora/Old Snake. Tifa/Otacon. Kairi/Sora (eternal friends). Meant to celebrate the Kingdom Hearts saga. Organization XIII rises to drown all worlds in darkness, determine to install a certain legend into their group-as their icon. Their ways are not hospitable ways, and would surely corrupt the mind of any victim. Snake would be no exception. The wielder of the Keyblade must hurry to secure a future for all, but with hearts at stake, will anyone be able to survive the ordeal?

Fenestra de Caelestes: MGS/Xenosaga crossover. Inspired by 'Ebla' of E.S Posthumus. As of right now, I'm just pulling random, unfinished story events off the song. XD The summary's still a major work in progress. XD Pairings: Old Snake/chaos, Otacon/Canaan (?)

And of course, Leon and Faith will have their adventures. XD You know what else? I now have the power of a laptop, so I can surely deliver the flowers that rise to the surface! Bwah ha ha! Expect great things from me this year!

**Immense love to a beloved sunflower.**


End file.
